Nightshade Boarding School
by Nightlymoon
Summary: Makaylah Watson is attending Nightshade Boarding School a place in London. She is repeating another boring day when the whole school is turned upside down with the help of Jenna Holmes.
1. The Normal Day

_**This story is based off of my own imagination and BBC Sherlock series. All of the characters are based off of a Sherlock character. So without further wait I will start.**_

Makaylah limped into the classroom just before the bell rang. It didn't really matter if she was there on time anyways the teacher would never complain. The other kids were as rowdy as they always were, Mrs. Karali was being tortured, the class didn't even seem to process that she came in. This seemed like it was going to be a typical day as always. Makaylah sat at her seat near her friends and started chatting with them. It seemed like there was going to be no disruptions to the day when Makaylah felt something staring holes into the back of her head. She turned around and saw a girl who she didn't know staring at her intensely.

Makaylah turned to her friends and asked. "Who is that girl over there?" clearly a little shocked at all of the attention she was getting from the mysterious girl. Her friends followed her view to see the girl. They turned back as soon as they saw the girl. "Makaylah have you talked to her?" one asked. "Don't listen to a word she says, she is crazy." another told her. They kept giving Makaylah warnings and telling her not to go near the girl. "Wait all of you I just wanted to know her name and stuff not to be warned about her." Her friends looked at her in silence for a moment then one spoke up. "Her name is Jenna Holmes. She has been here all her life the teacher told us. She can come to class whenever she wants or leave, that is up to her. She can tell your life story just based off of your walk. Ops. Sorry Makaylah I didn't mean it that way, but she could if you really wanted her to." Her friend told her."Don't worry we all slip up once in a while." Makaylah had a limp ever since she was little and she would never tell why. Makaylah and her friends chatted on for the next hour undisturbed. Every once in a while Makaylah would look over to Jenna and wonder why nobody seemed to get into a three meter radius of her.

The class was so loud that almost nobody heard the phone ring. The closest person to it yelled. "Hey the phone is ringing let the teacher go." This was the act the class kept. When visitors or other staff members came around they would act like the class of the century, but when they leave the class turns back into the crazy place it is. Mrs. Karali answered the phone sounding confident even though we knew she was going along with the act. "Hello this is class 12 Mrs. Karali speaking." She answered into the phone as the script entailed. Mrs. Karali listened for a moment before paling. "A-a-are you serious?!" Mrs. Karali asked worriedly. The class leaned in closer hoping to hear what the person on the other line was saying. "Should I tell the students? ... Okay I will." Mrs. Karali looked like she had to deliver the news of a death. "Class the police have just told me that there is a bomb under our classroom. We may not leave or else the bomber will detonate the bomb before we can get out." The class seemed frozen in there places.

1 minute then to 2, nobody daring to move a muscle. One kid broke out into nervous laughter. "You can't be serious. There is a bomb in the room! That can't be, you have to be lying to us, you just want us to stop don't you, you just want your fun. Right." The kid was now hyperventilating. "Hey calm down we will be safe." one of his friends said pulling him close. The two of them curled up into a ball and cried. Most kids seemed nervous. 'Was Mrs. Karali playing a trick on us? If so she got us but if not... what was going to happen?' Many started grabbing their friends or anybody close to them. Makaylah was still level headed. She had much scarier experiences. If only she could find the bomb. Maybe she could disable it. Makaylah looked around thinking of places somebody could hide a bomb. While looking she saw Jenna sitting in her seat still but now with a devious smile across her face. She was enjoying this?! Jenna seemed to notice the feeling of somebody staring at her and looked straight at Makaylah. She tilted her head with a look of confusion across her face but then smiled a cheerful smile instead. Makaylah ignored the girl and went back to her main objective. After a few minutes of nothing the phone rang.


	2. The Bomber

The room fell silent once again. The phone rang for a third time. Before it died down Danya picked up the phone. She was looking very serious and calm but her eyes said otherwise. She listened to the phone for a while sometimes giving hmm's of recognition. The class dared not look away in case they might miss something. Danya gave one last hmm and a goodbye before hanging up the phone. She turned to the class now looking a little more relieved. "The police are trying to negotiate with the bomber. They said to stay still and wait. They also said that the bomber may be in the room." Danya finished. She always knew how to take charge,her sister Celine also. They were the daughters of a highly decorated police man. The class processed the data just given to them. "You mean to say t-t-that the bomber may be in the room at this very moment. It could be anyone of us." One of the terrified class members trembled out. Celine who was standing by her sister nodded.

"What do you think we should do?" somebody asked the two girls. But before they could say anything somebody said loud enough for everybody to hear. "It could have been Jenna." Everybody looked over to said girl and she just looked a little amused. Jenna looked around like she was confused. Then she pointed at her self almost like she was saying 'me'? She burst out laughing. The room looked at her warily. Makaylah walked behind her and smacked her outside of the head. "This is a serious situation right now." Jenna stopped in her spot. She looked at Makaylah confused before grinning widely. "I knew you were interesting." she told Makaylah. The room watched in utter silence. The sound that burst the silence like a knife on butter was the phone ringing.

Nobody moved. Jenna looked around. "Nobody going to get it. Fine I will be happy to." Jenna brushed herself off and picked up the phone. "You finally call you blasted, care to talk." Jenna turns around and talks in hushed whispers to the bomber. The whole class is almost crushing her but she does not seem to notice. She shoos the class away. She seems happy and relaxed while talking, like she knew the one she was talking to. "Hmm." Makaylah thought. She heard a voice in the back of the room. She moved toward it.

It was coming from the locked chest. She looked back to the class who were all distracted by Jenna. She picked the lock and opened the chest. Inside was a lady contorted into the small chest. Makaylah gasped. Jenna appeared behind her and said "Well well well , what would you be doing here?" The lady looked up to see Jenna and Makaylah and she trembled. "What are you doing here? You were dead!" The rest of the class noticed the commotion and looked over to them. "Why Mrs. Wailer how did you get in there? What is that behind you? Is that a bomb?! I am appalled!" Jenna gasped. 'Does Jenna know this person?' Makaylah asked herself. Celine and Danya were over to the chest after they heard the word 'bomb'. They took out of the chest and pinned her to the wall. "Makaylah grab the bomb." Celine ordered her. Makaylah obliged and grabbed the bomb. "You are to late. The bomb is already activated. Nobody except for a bomb expert could defuse it." Mrs. Wailer said licking her lips in pride like she had won. What could the class do now? The bomb squad was probably ages away and nobody could defuse a bomb in here.

"Hey can I see that?" Jenna asked tapping Makaylah on the shoulder. Makaylah looked at the outcast. "Why would you want a bomb?" She asked her. "Just give me the bloody bomb before we all blow up!" Jenna practically yelled. The tone sent a shiver down Makaylah's spine. 'Was she always this scary?' The bomb traded owners and Jenna put the bomb on her desk. "What are you going to do?" Danya asked her. "I'm defusing a bomb of course." Jenna hissed back.


	3. What is going on?

"You are going to do what?!" Celine hissed at her. Jenna turned her attention away from the bomb on her desk and sighed heavily. "Well Celine if you would let me I was going to defuse a bomb and quite possibly save all of our lives. Now if you will let me get back to this." Jenna turned around and took a scalpel out of her sleeve and started working with cutting the wires and flipping switches. The class had not exactly processed what had happened. 'Who was this person? Is Jenna the bomber? What is happening?!" (That is what I am thinking also.) The only ones outside of the shock were Makaylah, Celine, Danya, and Jenna. "Mrs. Wailer would you like to tell us who your accomplice was?" Jenna asked still concentrating on the bomb. "What do you mean Jenna?" Makaylah asked her. Jenna turned around with a disapproving look on her face before continuing with the bomb. "Oh Makaylah and I thought you were interesting. Think about it. Mrs. Wailer is not known to the class except for me. I have some special relations so do not think I am in on the scheme. She needs to know somebody with inside relations. Could be a teacher. Could be a powerful student, and before you say anything we do have some underground powerful classmates. How do I know that she needs an inside person? Well let me then ask you how did she get into the LOCKED chest without help?" Jenna turned back and concentrated on the bomb letting her words sink in. "Why did Mrs. Wailer say that you should be dead?" Danya asked still holding said lady against the wall. "I... can't and won't explain. Well maybe later but not now. Makaylah come over here." Jenna gestured for the girl to come over to her. Before Makaylah could get over to her she tripped over her cane. Jenna caught her and whispered in her ear for a moment before standing her up again. "Okay let me get out of your way then." Makaylah said a little offended. Jenna had a grin on her face before going back to her work. "What did you say to her?" Danya barely hissed over the whispering class. "I just asked her something. It was all Makaylah overreacting." Jenna said smirk ever present. Makaylah hoped that she had acted right. "Look under the teacher's desk and you will find a little present but don't step on my toes. Don't let the secret out. Shh." She remembered Jenna whispering to her. She was wondering what Jenna meant by a present. Makaylah made sure that nobody was watching her before ducking behind the teachers desk. "Danya, Celine this is actually not a bomb at all. It is a fake. I lied." Jenna said to the class. The class was thrown into a small panic. "Don't let Mrs. Wailer go though because she broke into the school with out permission I presume." Makaylah looked at the underside of the desk and found a little bow. She opened it and looked inside. The thing inside of the box was a little timer bomb. 


	4. Finishing the bomb

Makaylah was confused. Why was this bomb under the teacher's desk? Did the teacher plant the fake and try to kill us? All of these questions just distracted her. She shook her head how did Jenna know of the bomb? Makaylah did not waste any time though and took out a wire cutter. She positioned the cutters above the wire that would defuse the bomb, but could she do this? The day ran through her head twisting and messing with the images. She remembered how Jenna seemed to know everything and how she acted very insanely. Could she just do this and just let the teacher get thrown in jail and her going back to her boring life? "Hey do you want to take all day?" Jenna said loudly. "What are you talking about Jenna?" Danya asked. "I just want to know if you really want to bail out on me? Do you really want to let them win? I want to know if I can trust you." Jenna yelled. She seemed crazy but Makaylah knew she was talking to her. Makaylah made her decision. She cut the wire and sneaked out from under the desk. She went back to the main circle around Jenna and the two sisters. "Jenna you can stop your crazy rant." Makaylah said standing next to her. "Did you do it?" she asked. Makaylah nodded. Jenna whispered in her ear again. "Go and call the police we need to get both of these people in jail." Makaylah listened to her words and called the police making sure to not give attention to herself. Jenna distracted all of the class. Once Makaylah told the police that they had deactivated the bomb the police burst in the room. Thankfully they had not asked any questions. The police saw Danya and Celine and took under their care. Jenna pushed the teacher with them to. "She had the real bomb under her desk. Take her to the hospital though she has a problem with her health." The police seemed to not want to take the teacher but decided to amuse her. "If you think about letting her go then you should want to loose your job." Jenna said with a tone that said she was not to be messed with. The officers followed her orders and a superior came over to the class. "All of you can go and see your parents they are waiting for you outside. We will be questioning each of you separately. Please move outside now while we search for more bombs." Before he finished most of the kids had run outside to their parents. Makaylah knew her parents would not be in the crowd since they are across sea. She was not the only one without her parents comforting her though. Jenna was standing off to the side seeming like she was about to fall asleep. Makaylah walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Where are your parents?" she asked Jenna. "I could ask you the same question." she quickly quipped back. "Mine are across seas for a while." Makaylah said making sure to keep her voice steady. "Ahh. Lucky you, mine will not be coming back for me." Jenna said. Makaylah felt bad for asking now hopping she did not bring up any bad memories. "No, no don't worry they are not dead. At least to my knowledge. They are currently hiding from me. We had mutual feelings about the matter." Makaylah wondered why and felt that the situation was a little sad. "Ladies can you please answer a few questions?" a policeman asked as he came over. Jenna stood up and dusted herself off then she extended her hand out to Makaylah helping her up. "Sure lets go." 


End file.
